Où est cet abrutis!
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Harry le chercher... Ca pour le chercher, il le cherche. Il le cherche même LUI. Mais réussira-t-il à le trouver?


**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** Bon, il n'y a rien d'étrange, alors je pense que tout le monde peut lire ^^ Sauf si vous êtes vraiment trèès homophobe !

**Résumé :** Harry cherche… Pour chercher, il cherche. Il le cherche même LUI. Mais réussira-t-il à le trouver ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Je viens de trouver l'idée, je ne sais pas ce ça va donner ^^

_**Il est où cet abrutis ?**_

« -Il est où cet abrutis ! hurla Harry les poings fermés. Mais putain, il se cache où ! »

Le Survivant était très énervé ce matin. Visiblement. D'après tout Poudlard. Et même des murs. Surtout des murs, en fait, qui subissaient les coups de poings du brun à lunette. Les pauvres… Enfin bref, personne ne s'occupait des murs puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer. En revanche, les élèves qu'Harry jetait sur le sol parce qu'ils se trouvaient en plein sur son passage, eux, ils pouvaient clairement s'exprimer. D'ailleurs McGonagall croulait devant tous ces jeunes sorciers mécontents.

A côté de cela, Harry continuait toujours sa quête.

« -Il cherche quelque chose, fit Ron.

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? répliqua Hermione alors que le Survivant fouillait un placard à balais.

-Ah ne commence pas ! grogna le roux en évitant un balai et un seau que le brun jetait hors du placard. Tu sais peut-être ce qu'il cherche, toi ?

-Peut-être, souris la brunette. »

Telle une créature mortelle en mal de viande, Harry sorti comme une furie et courut en direction des escaliers pour inspecter le couloir du sixième étage, puisque le septième étage n'avait rien donné. Il descendit les marches à toute vitesse, bousculant tous les élèves au passage, et défonça presque la porte pour accéder à l'étage désiré. Ron et Hermione le suivaient depuis près d'une demi-heure, ne le quittant pas des yeux, s'excusant auprès de toutes les personnes qu'il renversait.

« -Si tu pouvais me le dire… »

Le Gryffondor explorait chaque recoin de l'étage, farfouillait dans chaque salle, furetait partout, fouinait dans chaque objet… Attendez, pause.

« -Il fouine ? s'exclama Ron.

-T'as tout compris mon amour, rit Hermione. »

Le roux fit une moue enfantine, celle qui faisait toujours craquer sa petite-amie, avant de courir après elle à la recherche d'Harry qui venait juste de leur échapper.

Le brun à lunette souleva un tapis, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait rien en-dessous, il le lança sur le côté. Un élève cria en le recevant et se battit contre lui, semblant penser qu'une créature extraordinaire tentait de le dévorer.

« -Sûrement un premier année, dit Ron alors qu'Hermione aidait le pauvre Poufsouffle à se dégager du tapis. »

La Gryffondor lui envoya un regard irrité puis remit la carpette à sa place d'un coup de baguette. Ron secoua la sienne à son tour afin de réparer le statue qu'Harry venait juste de faire exploser, avant de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé de septième année depuis un moment.

« -On devrait être en cours ?

-Depuis une bonne demi-heure… Oh, je n'aurais jamais mes A.S.P.I.C.S s'il continu comme ça ! se plaignit la brunette. »

Le roux n'osa pas répliquer, Hermione semblait suffisamment agacé par la situation.

« -Mais merde il est où ce con ! Tu vas sortir de ta cachette maintenant ? »

Sur ces sages paroles, Harry fouilla le cinquième étage, puis le quatrième et le troisième, tout en les détruisant tous un par un. Heureusement ses deux meilleurs amis réussissaient plus ou moins à tout remettre en ordre. Ce qui était le plus miraculeux, c'était qu'ils n'avait croisé ni de professeurs, ni Rusard. Pour les Préfets en chef, l'un était en cours, et l'autre… Hermione se contenait de réparer ce qui était cassé, se disant que si elle le punissait et lui retirait des points, Harry devrait passer sa vie en retenu et les Gryffondors devraient être à quelque chose comme -1500 points. Quant à Ron, il pensa un instant que les Préfets de cinquième année pouvaient peut-être leur causer des ennuis, mais cette idée disparut lorsqu'il en croisa un par terre, replié sur lui-même.

« -Hermione, ça fait plus d'une heure, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose ? »

La jeune Gryffondor s'apprêtait à acquiescer lorsque ce qui devait arriver arriva : le professeur McGonagall arrêta Harry dans sa course.

« -M. Potter, je crois qu'il est temps de vous arrêter. Vous mettez tout Poudlard sans dessus dessous ! Mais où vous-êtes-vous cru par Merlin ? s'emporta la directrice.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! répliqua Harry avec rage sans faire fi du poste qu'occupait McGonagall. Je LE cherche, je ne sais pas où il est, mais il me le faut absolument ! Poussez-vous maintenant ! »

Il bouscula la directrice et continua hargneusement sa quête. McGonagall, complètement déboussolée, le regarda partir sans réussir à faire le moindre mouvement.

« -Excusez-le professeur, il est comme ça depuis ce matin, expliqua Hermione, paniquée.

-Cela ne l'excuse pas Miss Granger. Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires !

-Non, essaya Ron. Vous ne comprenez pas, il fouine ! »

La directrice le regarda complètement interloqué, alors qu'Hermione ferma les yeux, ne voulait pas voir le massacre qui arrivait.

« -Il fouine ? fit-elle.

-Oui ! sourit Ron, croyant qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir.

-Mais pourquoi fouine-t-il ?

-Voyons professeur, continua le roux, qu'entendez-vous dans « il fouine » ?

-Ce que j'entends dans « il fouine » ? Mais de quoi me parlez-vous M. Weasley ? »

Hermione essaya de parler à la place de son petit-ami pour arrêter le carnage, mais il parlait bien plus fort qu'elle.

« -Professeur, répondez, vous verrez bien.

-Et bien… J'entends « fouiner ».

-Mais non, mais non ! s'énerva Ron. On entend « fouine », « fouiiiiiine ». »

McGonagall le dévisagea avec crainte, se demandant s'il valait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou appelait Pomfresh directement.

« -Excusez le professeur, fit alors Hermione. Je vais les ramener tous les deux à la raison. »

Elle attrapa le bras de Ron qui continuait à articuler « fouine » et couru pour rattraper son second ami.

« -Bonne chance, murmura la directrice avec ahurissement. »

OoOoOoOoO

« -Je le trouve, je le prend immédiatement. Mais il est où ce crétin ! continuait-il de hurler dans les couloirs résonnant.

Cela faisait sûrement deux heures qu'Harry cherchait partout. Il avait fait tout Poudlard. Il venait de passer à la Volière et sortait désormais du terrain de Quidditch. Rien. Il n'était nulle part… Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il était forcément quelque part ! Il n'avait pas pu s'envoler comme cela. Tout le monde parlait de lui à longueur de journée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Harry avait pété les plombs. Il le voulait pour lui. Il avait le droit de l'avoir après tout ! Il ne l'avait jamais eu, cette fois, son tour était arrivé. Lui aussi voulait profiter de lui, voulait se perdre avec lui, voulait le regarder simplement passer sans peur. Lui aussi voulait tout cela. Ce n'était pas interdit aux dernières nouvelles.

Harry envoya bouler un caillou contre un arbre dont l'écorce s'érafla. Ne faisant pas attention à la sensation de douleur qui envahissait le bout de son pied, il marcha en direction de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il allait le trouver, il le fallait, ou la folie le trouverai avant.

« -Harry ! cria alors Hermione. »

Il se retourna pour la première fois sur ses amis qui couraient dans sa direction.

« -Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? demanda Ron en soufflant comme un buffle.

-Je n'ai pas… Rah ! Il faut que je le trouve !

-Attends Harry ! fit Hermione alors qu'il commençait déjà à repartir. Tu as pensé à regarder dans notre salle de classe ? »

Le brun s'arrêta brutalement. Mais bien sûr, leur salle de cours… Il n'y avait même pas songé un seul instant ! Il rit de sa stupidité et se précipita aux sous-sols de Poudlard, il devait avoir Potion à cette heure. Ron gémit de fatigue et s'élança de nouveau à sa poursuite. Hermione réfléchis un instant, puis se dit qu'elle pouvait bien reprendre deux secondes sa respiration.

Lorsque le Survivant arriva devant la porte, il ne patienta pas une seconde et entra avec avidité dans la salle. Un sourire aux lèvres, il chercha partout, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus tout espoir s'envolait. En colère, il sorti de la classe sans un regard pour le professeur qui était de toute façon très concentré sur un livre… de Potion certainement… ou un bouquin d'amour peut-être…

« -Il n'y est pas ? fit Ron en croisant Harry à la sortie de la salle.

-Nan ! J'en ai plus que marre ! Je le veux Ron, c'est vital ! »

Il partit s'assoir sur une marche un peu plus loin, la tête dans les bras. Ron entra alors dans la salle de classe qui ne semblait absolument pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hermione arriva à ce moment.

« -Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Seamus.

-Il fouine, répondit Ron en tournant son regard vers un certain blond. »

Drago Malefoy arqua un sourcil dubitatif, renifla devant ce jeu de mot plus que douteux et fit taire d'un regard tous ceux qui pouffaient dans leur main.

« -Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui parles, fit Hermione en le dévisageant franchement.

-Ah, soupira Drago. Je vais sûrement lui briser le cœur… ça devrait être drôle !

-Attention Malefoy, s'il pleure à cause de toi…, prévint Ron en levant le poing. »

Drago l'abaissa d'un geste élégant et sorti de la classe à la rencontre d'Harry. Toute la classe, avisant le professeur qui ne s'occupait absolument pas d'eux, se précipitèrent à sa suite, espérant assister à une scène mythique.

Le Serpentard marcha avec élégance jusqu'au brun qui ne le regardait pas.

« -Voyons Potter, tu savais qu'en désirant ça (il remit une mèche en place), tu serais déçu. Il faut te faire une raison.

-Mais je ne peux pas…, se plaignit le brun en relevant la tête.

-Il va falloir. »

Harry soupira en se levant.

« -Tu ne comprend pas Malefoy, j'ai fouiné toute la journée !

-Je sais, maugréa Drago alors que quelques rires se faisaient entendre.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu ne parles pas de moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-De toi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas fou, je peux te trouver quand je veux. Non, j'étais à la recherche… du temps. »

Un ange passa calmement au-dessus des têtes des septièmes années, sans un bruit, puis disparut avec grâce.

« -Le temps ?

-Oui Malefoy, le temps ! Je n'en ai jamais eu ! Je veux du temps ! Je veux profiter du temps, le voir passer, je veux faire ce que je veux !

-Tu es fou, conclu Malefoy en se levant. Moi qui croyais… »

Visiblement déçu, Drago commença à partir mais une main le retint.

« -Si je n'ai pas de temps, comment crois-tu que je vais pouvoir te séduire ? sourit Harry. »

D'abord surpris, Drago bougea faiblement les lèvres, puis un sourire se dessina également sur son visage alors que le brun lui attrapa la main.

« -Oui ! hurla alors une voix. Je le savais ! Ils finissent ensemble ! Oh merci Merlin ! »

La voix fit sursauter tout le monde. Pourtant, personne parmi les septièmes années n'avaient ouvert la bouche. D'un pas prudent, ils avancèrent tous vers leur salle de classe et tombèrent presque tous en arrière en découvrant leur professeur de Potion faire ce qui semblait être une danse de joie en plein milieu de la classe tout en levant au-dessus de lui un livre à la couverture rose. Harry pouffa juste avant de se sentir attirer contre quelqu'un.

« -Je te donnerai tout le temps que tu veux, conclu Drago en posant ses lèvres sur celle du Survivant. »

**Fin**

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez cet OS! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ) A très bientôt, bisous à tous ! :)**


End file.
